


Falling Away

by hbrackett



Category: Lost Girl, Vark
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrackett/pseuds/hbrackett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loved this pairing (almost as much as Sterek) and had to write about how they might...get to know each other.  Not explicit, I don't know how to write slash.  I never had a series finale have this kind of effect on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Away

“I did make one choice, though…”

            Vex literally felt his heart stop in his chest at the words. This couldn’t be happening. He wanted to hear it so badly that his fried, sleep-deprived brain just conjured them out of the air. That was it; that _had_ to be it!

            Then Mark’s hand reached out across the infinite space between them, reached for his, palm-up and waiting.

            There were a thousand reasons for Vex to ignore that hand, starting with that grizzled fanged and clawed rage-bomb not ten feet from them that would blow up in his face if he didn’t.

            A microsecond passed, and Vex felt his own hand betray him, as if Mesmered by one of his own tribe, as it reached out and interlaced fingers with that of the young shifter before him.

            That which was unspoken was acknowledged between them with a single brief nod. This was not the time to go any further, not until the dust had been settled and the wounds had been licked…

            Vex nearly yanked his hand back at the idea of his John Thomas seized in bloody wolf jaws.

 

            *                      *                      *                      *

            Evony Fleurette Marquise took a delicate sip of a wine worth more than the club he’d once owned. Vex drank his whiskey shot down in one gulp before quickly pouring himself another.

            “So, have you shipped ‘Vark’ yet? Who docked who? Or rather, who docked who first?”

            “I’m fucked, Evony, and not in the way you are so rudely imagining! The lad’s completely gone on me; blast these bloody shifters and their stupid once-in-a-lifetime crushes! He’s barely figured out his thing’s good for more than just pissing out of! His bollocks are still shrink-wrapped!”

            Evony set down her drink with a moue of distaste, whether at the wine or his colorful speech was anyone’s guess.

            “Vex, darling, don’t be a drama queen! Look at you; one wouldn’t think you were the last of the Mesmers, responsible for the slaughter of hundreds by their own hands! You do see what the problem is here, don’t you?”

            “No, love, I don’t. Be a dove and enlighten poor Vex.”

            “You see him as an innocent, and you simply don’t want the responsibility of taking that away from him.”

            Vex was silent as he considered her words. She was right, of course. Such a thing wouldn’t have mattered to him in the old days. He would have ripped the virginity off of the lad like a band-aid, then dumped or disposed of him as soon as the next pretty face appeared.

            But this was different. This time, the pretty face had stolen away the black, shrunken pebble that used to be his heart.

            “Vexy, take it from Auntie Evony. A boy who’s lived on the streets as long as he has, and with a face like that to boot…well, I’d say he’s probably not as innocent as you think. So don’t worry, it’s a safe bet his package has been unwrapped and the warranty is null and void. Besides, even if he was still wearing his Promise Ring, everyone needs to be taught the carnal arts and he would be getting a teacher with several advanced degrees in kinks and fetishes even I’ve never heard of.”

            Her next words lost that delicate razor edge that was the hallmark of her reign as the Morrigan. Vex almost thought a slightly less cynical witch had suddenly joined them.

            “You know I’m human and I’m dying, Vex. I haven’t given up, and there’s one chance in ten thousand that I will soon be back to my former glory. Do you know why I’m fighting so hard to live another few hundred years? For the one chance in a million to find what you weren’t even looking for. You love someone who loves you back, you simpleton. To have that for a month, a day…even an hour….there isn’t much I wouldn’t do.”

            She finished her fancy wine in one gulp and let out a huge, uncharacteristic belch before slamming the goblet down hard enough to shatter it. “Don’t let anything stand in your way,” she said by way of parting. The interview, such as it was, was over.

 

            *                      *                      *                      *

            “Go on, show me. Please, Vex! I showed you mine, now show me yours!”

            Mark’s cajoling would never end until he gave in. Vex watched him do up his jeans, though the shifter, with the typical lack of self-consciousness of his breed, didn’t bother to pull on his shirt after his transformation back into a human.

            “Alright. That was a rather convincing impersonation of an extra from ‘The Jungle Book’. Now stand in front of me, and look at that hapless bugger over there.”

            They stood by the window of the new flat near the boardwalk. Down on the sand by the water, a muscle-bound thug was shoving a much smaller teenager.

            “All a Mesmer needs is a line of sight and the freedom to move his hands. I just slip my nervous system into his, like putting on a pair of gloves…and then…the magic happens!”

            Vex gave the air a savage uppercut. Down on the beach, the teenager suddenly flattened the brute with an identical move.

            “Easy as pie to switch from one bloke to another…”       

            Now the brute was punching himself repeatedly in the nose while the teen was backing away.

            Mark stopped Vex miming the punches, shutting the curtain at the same time.

            Vex dropped his hands to his sides as Mark turned away from him.

            “I’ve done that and worse to a great many over the years…and not all of them deserved it. Still want to be with me?”

            When there was no answer, Vex sighed and walked towards the kitchen. There was the sound of running footsteps, and then he was being squeezed tightly from behind.

            “Look, I don’t care about that. You said you were sorry about it, and I believe you. You’re a different person now.”  
            ‘I hope so,’ thought Vex to himself.

 

            *                      *                      *                      *

 

            They took things slow. Mark worked during the day at the Dal Riata with his father while Vex reaped the benefits of the compass Trick had left him. It could only point the way to unselfish desires and goals, but when it pointed to horses at the track, and later to stocks in the newspaper, the wealth it earned him was all for one singular goal…providing a life and a future for someone he would gladly die for.

            The apartment became a house, the house became a mansion, and the mobile home became a McLaren F1, and everything had Mark’s name as the owner though Vex never told him.

            One night, while watching the new season of Kimmie Schmidt (Mark loved the show, and Vex loved to watch him laugh), Mark kissed Vex and Vex kissed him back. They fell asleep on the couch and slept late. Dyson called, and Vex handed Mark the phone who grumbled an apology before hanging up and yawning hugely. He stood and pulled off his clothes as he walked towards the shower.

            Vex watched avidly, debating whether to offer to scrub the young shifter’s back. Instead he made a huge pot of coffee and a breakfast of toast and scrambled eggs. Such mundane tasks, and yet Vex had never felt happier.

            Mark returned still damp from the shower and wearing only a towel. They ate and talked of nothing, not even about why Dyson had known he would find Mark here. Vex gave him the car keys and told him to use the car as he saw fit.

            That night’s television watching was done with Mark in a pair of tight fitting Mack Weldons while Vex sported a leopard print Speedo. Both garments vanished somehow during the night, and they woke skin to skin to an all too short make-out session. They showered together, and their hands became familiar with the new contours and washing routines. Mark cooked breakfast this time, pancakes with bananas and three different kinds of syrup. When Mark dabbed the syrup ‘accidentally’ on several strategic locations on his broad chest, Vex obligingly helped to clean him up. More syrup was spilled, and another shower was taken.

            Mark called out of work and they made love the way Mark knew how…just their bodies and the normal gamut of positions. Mark asked to be taken first, then took him in kind.

            Mark announced to his father that he would be taking the week off. Vex hid in another room, unwilling to hear either side of that conversation.

            Mark tied him and blindfolded him, Vex thrilling to that incredible feeling of having his power, literally and figuratively, stripped away and giving himself over to whatever possibilities might cross Mark’s mind. This was how he truly enjoyed sex, with the monstrous little puppet master in his soul out of commission, that creature that was the source of all his guilt and remorse finally made still…except he had not thought of the monster, or his regrets in some time, had he?

            And while the beast in Vex was contained, these activities only aroused the beast in Mark. He became bolder and more adventurous, more willing to inflict pain now that he was sure it brought Vex pleasure. Vex would take no safe word, preferring to leave his well-being in Mark’s hands. One morning, Vex woke to find he was sharing his bed with a panther. He simply cuddled into the beast, the silky fur tickling his back, paws on either side of his neck and a great purring muzzle rumbling into his ears.

“Whatever you do, don’t Siegfried me, mate.” Vex muttered to himself

            On the last day before Mark must return to his father’s side or risk terrible wrath, Mark asked Vex to reverse their roles. Not out of a sense of masochism, though he was perfectly willing to explore that with Vex. He wanted to know what it felt like to trust someone enough to be helpless for them. In fact, Mark wanted Vex to do it with his power. Vex refused, all amour leaving him. Mark begged again, saying that they could have a safe word. Vex still refused. Mark threatened to leave. When Vex didn’t respond, Mark made for the door and found himself imprisoned in air. With fascination, the young shifter watched his own alien hands peel off his clothes and his own alien legs march him into the bedroom where he lay in fear and excitement for whatever might come next.

            Though he finally broke midway through Vex’s ministrations and began to cry (without making a sound), he never shifted and never used the safe word.

            Vex held him afterward, and they didn’t speak until after they’d slept and woken up.

            Mark felt amazing…well, except for his stinging backside…he never thought he was flexible enough to spank and flog himself quite so expertly. But when he’d finally broken and cried, he’d released an excess of pent-up emotion he never even knew he had. It was like a window opened in his soul to let in a fresh breeze that cleared out dusty old cobwebs of the life he led before he found his family. He felt at peace, and had nothing but adoration for the man that helped him achieve it.

            “Thank you,” he whispered into his lover’s ear. And then Vex began to shed his own silent tears.

 

            *                      *                      *                      *

 

            The naïve young man vanished, replaced with one as experienced and practiced as Vex himself. Vex missed what he had lost. Vex treasured what he had found. The most bittersweet part of the torture was that Mark’s innocence could only be lost once, though he was more than willing to role-play the neophyte. When all possibilities were exhausted, they began again, this time inviting the odd third to join them once in a while. Sometimes male, sometimes female…and in a few Fae cases it was hard to tell. Mark’s willingness to try anything was intoxicating to Vex; the only rule being that they never played separately, but only together.

 

            *                      *                      *                      *

 

            Evony insisted the wedding be held at her estate and that she be the maid of honor. They picked Kenzi to be best man, and she rocked her tux with good humored aplomb. Dyson gave his son away, and only Vex caught the flash of wolf eyes that spelled out everything one would expect of a werewolf father should Vex bring his only son grief. Bo presided over the ceremony while Lauren played the piano and Dagny acted as ring-bearer. The kiss caused an outburst of cheering, followed by wonder and finally discomfort when it didn’t end for nearly twenty minutes. Though Disney might never immortalize in film the details of this particular fairy tale, the two felt theirs was the happiest happily ever after there was.


End file.
